nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
August 2019 Nick Premieres
July 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, August 3rd at 9PM - "1106" (#1106) 'American Ninja Warrior' *Monday, August 12th at 7PM - "Los Angeles Qualifier (Hour 1)" (#801A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) (Season 8 Premiere) *Tuesday, August 13th at 7PM - "Los Angeles Qualifier (Hour 2)" (#801B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Wednesday, August 14th at 7PM - "Atlanta Qualifier (Hour 1)" (#802A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Thursday, August 15th at 7PM - "Atlanta Qualifier (Hour 2)" (#802B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Friday, August 16th at 7PM - "Indianopolis Qualifier (Hour 1)" (#803A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Monday, August 19th at 7PM - "Indianopolis Qualifier (Hour 2)" (#803B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Tuesday, August 20th at 7PM - "Oklahoma City Qualifier (Hour 1)" (#804A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Wednesday, August 21st at 7PM - "Oklahoma City Qualifier (Hour 2)" (#804B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Thursday, August 22nd at 7PM - "Philadelphia Qualifier (Hour 1)" (#805A) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Friday, August 23rd at 7PM - "Philadelphia Qualifier (Hour 2)" (#805B) (Nickelodeon Premiere) 'Butterbeans Café' *Thursday, August 1st at 9AM - "The Towering Tower of Crepes!" (#128) '44 Cats' *Saturday, August 3rd at 8AM - "Ambrogio, the Stylist Cat; A New Friend for Pilou" (#113) *Saturday, August 17th at 8AM - "Cats in Black; The Art of LaPalette" (#114) *Monday, August 26th at 12:30PM - "The Flying Cat; Tutankatmon's Treasure" (#116) *Tuesday, August 27th at 12:30PM - "The Great Robin Rescue; May the Best Cat Win" (#117) *Wednesday, August 28th at 12:30PM - "Jungle Cats; Police Cat in Action" (#118) *Thursday, August 29th at 12:30PM - "Sir Archibald, Gentlecat; Pilou and the Scooter Chase" (#119) *Friday, August 30th at 12:30PM - "The Tailoff Games; Pilou-saurus Rex" (#120) 'Dora the Explorer' *Friday, August 9th at 9AM - "Let's Go to Music School" (#817) (Series Finale) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Saturday, August 10th at 12PM - "Adventures in Babysitting; Alvin's Assistant" (#403) *Saturday, August 17th at 12PM - "Mysterions; The Crow That Ate My Homework" (#404) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, August 10th at 11AM - "The Krusty Bucket" (#248A) *Saturday, August 10th at 11:15AM - "Karen's Baby" (#250B) 'LEGO City Adventures' *Saturday, August 10th at 11:30AM - "Poppy Starr; The Spooky One" (#105) 'LEGO Jurassic World' *Saturday, August 17th at 11:30AM - "The Secret Exhibit - Part 1" (#999) (Nickelodeon Premiere) *Saturday, August 24th at 11:30AM - "The Secret Exhibit - Part 2" (#998) (Nickelodeon Premiere) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Monday, August 19th at 11AM - "Ryan's Wild West Playdate; Ryan's Stringy Playdate" (#112) *Tuesday, August 20th at 11AM - "Ryan's Icy Playdate; Ryan's Spinning Playdate" (#113) *Wednesday, August 21st at 11AM - "Ryan's Spiffy Playdate" (#114A) *Thursday, August 22nd at 11AM - "Ryan's Beachy Playdate" (#114B) *Friday, August 23rd at 11AM - "Ryan's Marching Playdate; Ryan's Amazing Playdate" (#115) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, August 16th at 9AM - "The Island of Lost Treasure" (#503) (Season 5 Premiere) Specials *"Kids Choice Sports 2019" - Saturday, August 10th at 8PM - (Simulcasting on TeenNick and NickToons) *"JoJo's Follow Your D.R.E.A.M" - Saturday, August 17th at 8PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019